narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow Imitation Technique
Sakon When Shikamaru and his team caught up to the Sound Four, Shikamaru used Shadow Possession Jutsu, and Sakon said something about having mastered the technique as well. Should we all him to the list of users, even though he never actually used it? He never actually said that.... But something that is ever more important is that in the naruto games, Kakashi can also use shadow imitation jutsu, with his sharingan... Shouldn't we put him up as a person who can use it as well?? Ok first shadow imitation jutsu is a hidden jutsu and can be learned like shadow clone jutsu. Second in game everybody can use it even naruto. i think. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 19:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) PEACE! Im a 100% sure that Sakon said ˝it might have worked if i havent mastered that jutsu already˝ when Shikamaru cought him in his jutsu so i think it should be added to Sakons justsu listITACHI'95 (talk) 11:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC)ITACHI'95 Chapter 523 I'm not sure how important or interesting this will turn out to be, but Ensui actually refers to this technique (or the technique he was preparing, at least) as . Later on, it is constantly referred to as simply Kagemane, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Enlarged Shadow and travelling So the article says: ". If the target is out of range, the user can produce a better light source to increase their shadow's size or rely on pre-existing shadows for their shadow to freely travel through. " What does this mean? Does it mean that suppose by throwing a light bomb and using it to enlarge one's shadow, it will remain even after the light flash is gone and enlarge the shadow? And what about the traveling part meaning if the user's shadow travels through a tunnel or a shadow of another thing, will it be enlarged too? (talk) 12:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :They can use Flash Bombs which the Nara seem to like a fair bit and yes it means the shadow will stay even when the light disappears (as long as it binds it's target by then too sure about this part). Or link their shadow to another shadow which gives their own shadow a wider/longer range. I'll see if I can make that more clear in the article though.--Cerez365™ 12:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Usage in The Last Hi all, I'm a long time silent participant and I hope i'm not opening up a can of worms. Did anyone else notice that in The Last, Shikamaru uses the Shadow Possession jutsu to manipulate several of Toneri's puppets into fighting one another WITHOUT MOVING HIMSELF. If so, should it be added to the main article or the trivia section? Jemin-eye (talk) 23:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC)Jemin-eye Anybody? Jemin-eye (talk) 04:58, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Two things I want to confirm before editting trivia: Shikamaru said that he can only manipulate his shadow using as much shadow as he has at the time. Hence waiting for later in the day makes his shadow's surface area bigger. Yet Shikadai just ignores this and makes that huge shadow blob. Worth mentioning? Or was the whole shadow surface area thing retconned? Also, how is it an error that Shikamaru led Hidan through a wooded area? Wasn't it said that he can use his shadow within a shadow? How is it that there's "a lack of shadow?" It's a wooded area! It's basically one big shadow. What am I missing here? Any objections to me deleting it? AsianReaper (talk) 09:04, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :In which instance exactly Shikadai did this? Him making a huge blob doesn't necessarily mean there was a retcon. For all we know, the blob could be the upper limit area Shikadai was able to manipulate his shadow. Regarding Shikamaru and Hidan, I think it's because the jutsu always requires a "clear" shadow, and in the wooded area, there wasn't enough light for such a shadow. I've always thought this was a weird limitation, since, for example, at night, shadow jutsu should be OP, since night-time is basically one huge shadow. Omnibender - Talk - 15:52, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Shikadai vs Boruto, he makes his shadow into a circle that appears to be something like 20-30 feet in diameter. It's enormous, it's crazy. That is way bigger than what the surface of his shadow would be. Regarding Shikamaru vs Hidan, if the jutsu doesn't work in a wooded area, wouldn't Shikamaru not have been able to use the jutsu against Tayuya? AsianReaper (talk) 04:27, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::So uh, any objections to these two edits? Should I just do one? Both? AsianReaper (talk) 04:01, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::One more bump before I make a change. I won't change the trivia about Hidan and the wooded area, but it might make sense to add the instance with Tayuya if it stays. ::But I do think it'd make sense to state that while it was said that they could only manipulate their shadow up to the surface area of what they have at the time, Shikadai just went and made a hugeblob to grab all the Boruto clones at once. AsianReaper (talk) 13:03, February 17, 2016 (UTC)